


My Dog Died.

by ImperialMint



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'My dog died...' . It was always this day, always this bar, always the heavy liquors and always a woman. Too bad that my brain decided against the tradition this year. ItaNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dog Died.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, sexual situations, Espresso bashing (yes you read that correctly), forgotten pies and a lot of orange.

  
**xXxXx deiD goD yM xXxXx**   


  
****  


My dog was euthanized when I was five, for saving my life. The vet claimed that because he had tasted human blood, he would go all Kujo on me. I knew that dog; butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

I was five though and what the hell could a five year old do as his best friend was 'put to sleep'. Put to sleep? Yeah, because my old scruff ball's really going up to doggy heaven where Lassie and the 101 Dalmatians were waiting with horse-sized bones. Grow up.

The reason why dear old Kyuubi was _put down_ was because, as stated above, he saved my life. My mother and father had been round one of the neighbour's houses and hired a babysitter – Iruka – to watch over me. Turns out that some people wanted to play 'Cops and Robbers' that night too and our house just so happened to be in the right location.

The right location for them to take hostages.

Iruka had been knocked out as soon as he'd opened the door and I knew he still didn't forgive himself for that. If the whole unconscious thing hadn't have happened, then Kyuubi probably would've pushed the daises up by natural means. That dog had always been a fighter.

All I remember after seeing Iruka on the floor with his eyes closed was a man grinning and grabbing me, pointing his gun my way. There were sirens outside and I could hear someone shrieking my name, shouting that their son was inside the house; me.

I remember the cold circle as the barrel of the gun was pointed at my temple and remember the tears falling before a flash of red knocked me over. Kyuubi, my red setter, stood between me and the man, the hand that the gun had been in ruined beyond repair as Kyuubi growled threateningly at him.

The police had come in then, collared up my dog and muzzled him while others tended to the man. Turns out he had already shot a store clerk and was obviously unafraid of shooting a five year old, so was locked up. I never bothered looking into the details; the man killed my dog.

Because of him, Kyuubi was six foot under the earth somewhere in our old house's back garden. If he was in some form of afterlife, I hope that the limes we buried with him to keep the foxes from digging him up were some form of snack; I opted to throwing a biscuit in but apparently that wasn't a good idea.

It could have been trauma implanted into my brain – which was the doctor's answer – yet I knew the real reason why I was slugging down alcohol like there was no tomorrow; it was the anniversary of that day, yes, but also the anniversary of Kyuubi's death.

"Rough day?"

The voice was calming and deep, definitely not belonging to a woman. To clarify that point, I must admit that I had done this six times already, starting when I was eighteen. It was always this day, always this bar, always the heavy liquors and _always_ a woman.

"Hm."

If I did not acknowledge the non-woman then it would go away.

"Well you look like crap."

Or it would invite itself to sit next to me. The best day of my life had just got better.

"Thanks, nice to know that my manly charms appeal to you."

Smooth, Naruto. Remind him you're a _guy_ and he's a guy.

"So what brings you here?"

Did he not get hints? I was in the corner of the bar with a drink literally welded to my hand and he actually approached me wanting a conversation. Can't a guy just get drunk, pick up a good looking girl (under the influence of alcohol), take her home and fuck the pain of losing your dog away.

Okay, I admit that I probably should have gotten over it by now; I was a twenty four year old man with a pretty well paying job, friends the lot. Although no one knew that I still mourned for Kyuubi, the injustice of his death. He was only a _dog_ who had saved me for Pete's sake.

Hm, yup. Just a dog. And I'm still mourning him nineteen years later.

I need to get counselling…

"My dog died…"

I finally looked at my visitor as I spoke and raised an eyebrow, willing my mouth to stay closed. There was one word for this man and I bloody hoped that it wasn't just the alcohol talking. He was simply gorgeous! Sure he was a little pale and the red flecks in his otherwise black irises were a bit creepy but he was still… well if I tried to explain him I would either end up speaking in Shakespearian prose or just blubbing like a fish. I'm going to say the latter would be the most likely outcome so I'll shut up now.

"Did you have him for very long? He must've died recently for you to be this upset."

I couldn't hold back the chuckle in my and I could feel inquisitive eyes stare at me as if I was a maniac. Well, that thought is very possible…

"He died nineteen years ago. I think I have problems."

The man joined in with my chuckling before holding out a hand. I noticed that his fingernails were painted a dark purple. Maybe we would get on better than I thought…

"I'm Itachi," he said. I smiled and took the offered hand, smiling at the contact as I realised that Itachi had very nice hands indeed.

"Naruto," and with the introductions out of the way, two hours later I was back to fucking the pain of my dog away… only with a gorgeous man above me rather than a woman below.

And you know what? Change is a good thing.

  
**xXxXx deiD goD yM xXxXx**   


  
****  


"Naruto! Finally! I've been trying to reach you; did you turn your phone off last night or something?"

Last night…? Oh yeah. The night spent with the gorgeous, talented and sex god Itachi; the reason why I was hobbling into the lobby, dark circles underneath my eyes and a cup of black coffee in my hand.

The receptionist, Sakura, looked at me with worry before stepping out from her desk.

"What have you been up to Naruto? You look like crap."

Hm, second time I've been told that in twenty-four hours. Let's go for the gold medal then shall we, thanks world.

"Didn't sleep much last night."

Sakura nodded before suddenly gasping as she remembered something.

 

"Partnership! Your father has finished forming the partnership with Uchiha and he's made you the Project Manager… well co-project manager. Uchiha-sama chose his younger brother to assist you so the running of the daughter company."

Of course, the daughter company. Created by the fusion of Namikaze and Uchiha industries, fronted by me and some random hobo. Okay so he wouldn't be a hobo with the name Uchiha but still, there was no way he'd be as great as me. I mean come _on_! Could this mini Uchiha ever bag himself an Itachi? I don't think so!

Sakura obviously noticed the smirk on my face so I just shook my head at her,

"Remembering something."

She walked back behind her desk before looking at me. Was I missing something?

"You have a meeting with your father and your new business partner in five minutes Naruto. I suggest you run to your office, straighten out your suit, drink that coffee and see if Ino has any makeup to hide the bags under your eyes."

Five minutes? She has _got_ to be kidding me.

"Shit."

And so, here comes the running part. And let me tell you, waiting for the lift takes approximately two minutes (yeah, it's that brilliant in quality) and running up six flights of stairs would take approximately one minute and fifty nine seconds.

I may have been putting a lot into that one second difference but I took it. So that's the running part; what happened next could only be described as a disaster.

Upon entering the sixth floor, swiping my key card at the activation panel and clawing the door open, I just so happened to smack straight into my personal secretary, Ino. I was about to yell at her for over reacting when I too hissed in pain; this is where the coffee that I had been holding comes into play. Ah, would you look at that! A pretty dark stain identical on both of your tops. Now I knew that Sakura's next point would be useless; Ino may love me as a friend but her eyes now screamed for my blood.

And so I made the choice that any sane man would; I ran. The only safe office was to the office of out Chief Director, Boss, etc. aka, my father. Now I know it may seem like I'm mooching off him and only got the promotions because my father was the director or whatever but that is honestly not how it went. In fact, Minato wasn't even in this division until two years after I had joined.

Namikaze Industries was a family company, owned foremost by Jiraiya and Tsunade, my sort-of-grandparents. Minato had been an orphan and Tsunade had forced Jiraiya to let the kid live with them. When Jiraiya retired from office work, my dad took the position and the coot insisted that Minato make me take his old position.

Not that I was complaining; the position in the firm allowed me guarantee that I could drink as much alcohol as possible on that day and that my parents wouldn't walk in when I was 'doing the deed' as my mother liked to put it. Oh, in case you wondered what she did; she was a baker. Very random, I know, but she loved to design cakes, bake them, ice them and everything.

Great for birthdays and parties.

I slipped into the office, hoping that the meeting wouldn't be in here. Unfortunately I was interrupted from going over to the cupboard – where I knew he hid a spare suit, it would have been a little big but better than coffee stain – by a cough and I wheeled round, hand nonchalantly covering the huge dark brown pool on my stomach.

"Uh, hi?"

Okay so there was nothing there that was nonchalant and the dark haired man looked at me with slight disgust on his face. I was surprised for a moment before my brain caught up;

 _Of course, he's an Uchiha. They're all neat, clean freaks._

 __

"Naruto…" Minato's voice was strained. Okay so I am really sorry about this dad but it's not my day, seriously! Hm… what do the two interrupters want to talk about?

"Sorry about this," I gestured to myself, "I met Ino at the door and… speaks for itself."

The frowning man grunted and I scowled at him. A hand on my shoulder alerted me to my father's warning and I sighed heavily; did I really have to be partners with the Uchiha? It meant a whole year, maybe more, of working with this guy in strained conditions.

Sounded fun!

"Uzumaki Naruto," I greeted. At work I tended to rely on my mother's maiden name. I mean it's just unfair to rub the fact that your father owns everyone in the companies' souls isn't it?

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Aaaaa-nd the hand shake. It was okay, nothing like Itachi's…

Ah, Itachi. If I went back to the bar would I see him again? He only left a note that said he had to head off early this morning and a thank you, no number or anything. Come to think of it I didn't even know his family name.

Hm, maybe that's a sign. Maybe he really was looking for a one night stand and didn't get as into it as me… oh well, potato-potato.

"Thank you for coming at such a short notice; Naruto I told you not to turn your phone off though. What were you doing last night that was more important than this?"

I ignored Sasuke's questioning stare and looked at my father. I was imagining his face as I explained, in graphic detail, how I had been given the best sexual experience in my _life_ by a human-god. Needless to say I wanted to keep my life so kept that quiet.

"It must have run out of battery… I thought I charged it."

Not a bad lie, actually. Plausible. Just don't dig too deep, Tou-san, please.

"Sorry for that Uchiha-san but it was needed."

'Uchiha-san' nodded before speaking.

"It's okay, I didn't receive the call until earlier today as my brother was busy last night and it had obviously slipped his mind to call me. Though I managed to look presentable at least."

That was low. I have finally concluded that this man is a bastard. A bastard who deserves to feel my wrath, a bastard who- okay movement is called off.

Apparently the Paracetamol or Ibuprofen (well the little white pills from the medication cabinet) had worn off and my derriere was now feeling the full after affects of my one night in heaven. I, of course, didn't miss the look Minato gave me and shrugged it off, cursing the time when they would direct me over to the chairs.

Oh, hello chairs!

I was not a happy bunny and practically missed the rest of the meeting in favour of shifting slightly to different positions in my chair. None were comfy and my 'heaven' was looking particularly sinful now.

  
**xXxXx deiD goD yM xXxXx**   


  
  


True to my earlier claims, I would like to express that Uchiha Sasuke is a bastard. It was six months into the company – six months since Kyuubi's mourning and the night I met Itachi – and apparently Sasuke was hosting a birthday party.

Not only had he invited my mother (she was making the cake), my father, the Uchiha lot, _Sakura and Ino_ – who, may I remind you, are _secretaries_ – but he did not invite me.

Everyone from the necessary divisions was invited, right down to the cleaner Doris. Except me. His only business partner in the whole _company_ and I don't get to go to the party.

There are days when you just feel like becoming a giant and stepping on someone as if they were an ant. Well for the past four and a half months, Sasuke had been that ant. I even had a dream where I succeeded in killing him… before my dream turned and I was back to the night I met Itachi.

Six months and one night. One night and the man was the only person on my brain… seriously I needed that counselling. Hm, maybe I can book myself in for when the Uchiha's party is; that way I _can't_ go rather than I wasn't invited to go.

I don't even like the guy, why am I so hung up about no receiving an invite? Oh yeah, because it's only going to be – according to Sakura – one of the biggest parties of the friggin' century. Thanks again, bastard.

Wait… if Sasuke's twenty-fifth birthday was one of the biggest parties did that mean mine was expected to be one? Ah, shit. I'm not a 'party person' and my parents would most likely try to set me up with every single woman in the world.

Yes, I had reached the stage in my life when my mother had decided that I needed a girl, and soon. She had even used the words 'I want to see my grandchildren before I die'. She's not even _that_ old! Just because she was married at twenty three to my father – who just so happened to be twenty five, my _next_ birthday – and had me a year later doesn't mean that she's about to kick the bucket or that I'll never find the special one.

Though that 'special one' is pointing all hands in the direction of the man I had a one night stand with.

One. Night. Stand.

Three words that completely decimated my hopes of a normal relationship. You know what? I blame the bar for this. No, scratch that. I blame _Sasuke.  
_

Speak of the devil; he's come into my office now. Hm, what does he want? To jump on my grave and dance on it? Given half a chance I think he would.

"Morning Naruto."

I grunted. Let's see how many animal noises we can make today shall we?

"Listen… I just wanted to know if you'd heard about my party…"

A strained grunt this time. Not quite a pig, more like a goat. So that's two animals… on a side note, how could I _not_ have heard of his wonder party. Looks like he's come to rub it in… jolly good.

"And, err, I'm sorry it's a bit late and all but I thought it would be a joke to… well you know."~

No I really didn't and I let out a 'meh' sound. It sounded remarkably like a sheep; score upped to three now.

"Well, to cut a long story short, here's your invitation."

And out of nowhere the bastard whips out this little printed card and places it on my desk before walking out with a wave of his hand.

And this, my friends, was the sound of the farm being blown up, resurrected and then the farmer looking out of his window to find that everything was wrong, dead and just nasty.

Does a farmer count as an animal?

  
**xXxXx deiD goD yM xXxXx**   


  
  


Now I'd like to just point out here that Sasuke didn't realise that I was, in fact, Namikaze Naruto. I know, a guy who obviously has a lot of intelligence (because I have to admit that and, no, I didn't get paid for saying it unfortunately) didn't manage to figure out that I was Minato's son.

I carried our family's present, not knowing what my father had chosen, probably a ridiculously priced pen or something, and approached Sasuke with them. The Uchiha was conversing with a few higher ups of his old company (the Uchiha side of the business) and turned to greet us with, insert shock here, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you could make it, Namikaze-san."

That's right, suck up to the boss Uchiha. He greeted Kushina equally as politely and thanked her for the cake. Oh that's right; I'll tell you about the cake. It took my mother and her assistant two weeks of making – from designing to the final iced flower – and she was rewarded beautifully. Let's just say that the necklace and earrings set she was wearing right now had been a little gift from the time Sasuke requested Minato's help on jewellery.

Kind of creepy that my dad allowed a man his son's age to buy his wife jewellery? Well yeah but my dad's not exactly normal. In fact… I think my whole family might need counselling in some form or another.

So then it was Sasuke's turn to look at me and I smiled as a confused look was place upon his 'oh-so-pretty' face.

"Naruto, honey, give Sasuke-san the present. Your father spent a lot of time looking for it after all and it's _not yours._ "

Although these words were whispered in my ear, Sasuke caught them and his eyes darted between me, Kushina and Minato.

Bingo, he got it.

"Uzumaki?" He questioned weakly and Kushina looked up in surprise.

"I haven't used that name in ages! Minato, does Naruto still use it at work then?"

Sasuke nodded and excused himself. I chuckled quietly to myself before Kushina tapped me on the head and told me to 'behave'. She then pulled Minato off to go mingle and I found myself drifting towards the bar.

I wasn't an alcoholic, really I wasn't, but I always seemed to hold a drink at parties. Maybe it was just my inner survival skills telling me that I needed this glass of whiskey/vodka/whatever highly flammable liquid it was to survive the night.

Whatever reason it really was – and not alcoholism thank you – I had another drink in my hand and decided to have a good lengthy conversation with… myself.

It wasn't that no one wanted to talk to me it was the fact that _I_ didn't want to talk to _them_. Socializing at these events was a tedious affair and I'd rather sit in the corner with my alcoholic beverage thank you very much. I didn't even look up as they introduced Sasuke's brother… sure he was technically my boss but, again, I didn't care. I turned to the bar keeper and smiled.

"Hey Kiba."

Kiba was an old friend of mine and knew every drink I liked off by heart; a pro of growing up together, being roommates and attending the same schools. Kiba managed a few clubs in town but always asked me if there was some high classed event going on in the business world and I always hooked him up as the bar. He claimed that he was looking for this girl but I had always thought he was joking… until one night when the Hyuuga heiress had asked him if he was ready to pack up and leave.

Shocking, I know.

"The usual Naruto?"

I nodded and Kiba slid a sort of cocktail drink out. I had never learnt the name – didn't even know what was in it – but it tasted nice. And it had one of those pretty umbrellas. Everyone loves an umbrella!

I wandered back over to the darkness, well as close to the darkness as I could. I stood by one of the chest-high tables and placed my umbrella drink on the top, content with my thoughts. Again they drifted towards Kyuubi, Itachi and-

"I need counselling… like now."

"And why's that?"

I automatically responded to the voice, not taking any note of the speaker. I guess, at the time, I assumed it was Kiba.

"My dog died…"

Wait. I knew that chuckle. As in _knew_ that chuckle, _fantasised_ about that chuckle… could it be…?

And so my umbrella cocktail found a new home. For some bizarre reason my hand moved of its own accord and took a hold of the glass, jerking the liquid at Itachi's – _Itachi's –_ face. In one second the beautiful chuckle was cut short and Itachi's mouth opened and closed like a fish's.

"I am so sorry!"

Itachi opened an eye and I prepared myself for the shouting, the inevitable shouting, and almost took a step back, about to-

Okay, that was not a step back. I wiped something from my eye and looked at a smug Itachi, holding his own glass out in a way that clearly showed that he had thrown something at my face. There was a twisted grin on his lips and my eyes narrowed.

Well, to be fair, he had a motive to do that so I began to laugh… rather hysterically. I noticed, after a few seconds, that Itachi had joined in with me and then we were just two old friends who were laughing at throwing drinks at each other.

What else was I supposed to do?

"Well thank you for that, Naruto-kun. I can assure you that I haven't laughed like that for… approximately six months."

Well heck!

"Me neither… what exactly brings you here anyway?"

Itachi's eyes widened… oh-oh, what was I missing?

"Naruto-kun…" Why was his voice strained? "I believe you are partners with my brother, Sasuke."

Well ain't that all hunky-dory! Just as Sasuke had the cock-up with my family, I've managed to do it too! And, what do you know; it really is a small world.

"So you're _U-Uchiha_ Itachi?"

The smirk on Itachi's face confirmed that.

Let's just stop here. I was currently fixated on _one man_ in the entire world, had been for six months, and not only is the man here right now but he's my bastard co-worker's brother, my _boss_.

Naruto has just won the award for idiot of the year, everyone please clap ah-now.

"What do you say we get out of here and go somewhere less formal?"

Whoa, wait. Was this for real? Just to be sure, I pinched my arm and, yes, it hurt. So I did what any normal human would; I grinned like a maniac.

"If I begin saying my goodbyes now and you meet me out the front. I'd prefer to keep this," oh God, he's gesturing between us. Contain. Urge. To. Squeal. "To ourselves for now," oh my, he's coming closer and… yup, he kissed my cheek.

"See you in a minute then…" To my inner horror my voice was light and dreamy and I shook my head, grinning over at Kiba and taking the two glasses on the table over to him.

"Same again?"

I shook my head and Kiba frowned; I never went earlier than the 'appropriate' time. Well, I never normally met up with my walking wet dream did I? I wasn't even the one who had suggested leaving this place, could Itachi be having second thoughts about the whole 'one night' part?

I hope so.

I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that Itachi was speaking to Sasuke and smiled at the frown on Sasuke's face. Boy, if he found out that Itachi was blowing off his party for me!

Hang on… Uchiha Itachi _was_ blowing off his _brother's_ party for _me_! I would squeal right now but my mother was right in front of me and it would have created unnecessary questions. Very unnecessary questions.

"I'm going home now, let dad know would you? Okay, cool. See you!"

And I nearly got away with it too! At the last moment Kushina grabbed me round the arm and decided that now was a good time to have a talk.

"Naruto! You can't be that rude! Sasuke-san is your partner," business partner actually but if I corrected her now she'd probably shout and draw attention to the fact I was planning on slipping out.

"You have to stay for the cake."

Grudgingly I kissed her cheek and waited. When she finally let go of my arm I grinned, nodded to her and winked before literally sprinting from the room.

She didn't even notice I was gone.

I only had to wait ten seconds before an arm found its way round my waist and I was drawn closer to the warmth that was Itachi. A smile sprang to my face and I looked up at the man, the oh-so-perfect-human to see a smile on his face too.

Itachi managed to contact his chauffer and took us to a secluded café. I ordered a cappuccino and he ordered an espresso. Was the espresso just the top boss drink or something? Everyone 'high in the business' always seemed to have one but I don't see the point. Oh thanks for my espresso… oh you seem to have forgotten it. It can't be called a drink! You don't get anything! If it's not over 100ml then it's not a drink.

Anyways, we did what normal people do; we talked. I learnt about him a little and he learnt about me. From what I had heard about Itachi, or Sasuke's brother as I had known him then, had been that he was a cold, heartless bastard who needed to get a life. Of course this had been biased as Sasuke _had_ been ranting at the time…

I suddenly caught a strong scent of alcohol and coughed.

"We should have washed before coming here, we stink of alcohol. Everyone's going to think we're hammered or something."

Itachi rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. Oh sorry, I meant drank it all. And here I was with my yummy cappuccino, still happily drinking it while Itachi ordered his second drink.

"You know, Naruto-kun, if I had known it would have been this easy to find you, I wouldn't have waited. I meant to send a letter or something but I lost my recollection of where you lived."

Okay, breathe Naruto. Do not, under any circumstances, start hyperventilating.

Fuck it, a gorgeous sex god just said he's been hoping to find you for six months; you have the _right_ to hyperventilate.

"I guess I'll say it plainly, Naruto-kun," Was he going to propose? No, too soon for that. Move in together? Okay brain, calm down. Your oxygen supply will be returned to you shortly…

"Would you become my partner?"

Partner? Not a good choice of words Itachi, remember we both work in the same industry and I just became partners with your brother. Please say something else my mouth is currently working overtime in the fish-lookalike department.

"What I mean is," thank goodness he's carrying on, "would you let a relationship…" here he sighed and my stomach plummeted. Please finish that sentence Itachi…

"Would you date me?"

Oh holy mother of cows!

"Yes!"

Only it wasn't so much of a 'yes' as a shout. A very high pitched one at that and the few other customers in the café looked over in alarm. Itachi grinned and I felt his hand slip into mine. Perfectly may I add.

At that point I was very grateful to the bastard of a colleague and decided that, on Monday, I would hug him. Sure he would run away but then I'd have an excuse to run around the building shouting. Yes, okay, I'll admit I had always wanted to do that since we entered the offices. Not my fault, it just looked so damn fun!

"Do you want to come back to mine?" The words surprised me; had I really said them aloud?

"If that is okay with you, Naruto-kun."

Apparently I had.

"Please just call me Naruto."

Itachi nodded and replied similarly, I was to call him Itachi. Ah I think it's love.

"Shall we?"

No sooner had we stepped foot in my apartment had Itachi pinned me against the back of the door and I smiled as his mouth pressed repeatedly against my throat, tongue slipping out every now and again to soothe the heat under my skin.

How the hell can one person be so damned good at kissing?

It wasn't long before I was lying on the bed, smiling like a crazed lunatic as Itachi removed all clothing. If he was this skilful in the office then maybe he really was such a brilliant boss.

O-kay, now that was something we hadn't done last time. I felt Itachi chuckle lowly and it sent a spasm through my whole body as the vibrations let off the best of all the sensations.

It wasn't long before Itachi drew away though and he propped his body over mine. I saw the question in his eyes and answered it in the only way I could; by kissing him. My lips tingled with every connection we made – and then, a few moments later, my whole _body_ tingled at the connections – and I allowed the simple pleasures unfold between us.

  
**xXxXx deiD goD yM xXxXx**   


  
  


On Monday morning, I did not run around the building in an attempt to hug Sasuke. Instead I hobbled round again, grumbling and cursing everyone who came into view. Everyone soon got the message and I was left to wallow in self pity. Okay so maybe I was the one who had instigated the night of 'youthful passion' – as Sakura's boyfriend often said – but Itachi never did things half way did he?

Oh look, here comes Mr. Grumpy-puss… the other one.

"Morning Sasuke!"

Instead of calling out a greeting and walking by, he darted in my office and shut the door. Rather forcibly too… this could not be good.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"Saturday night. Who left without telling anyone?"

Ah, so that was it.

"Um… that guy in accounting… you know, Aburame Shino?"

Sasuke was practically steaming at this point.

"No, Uzumaki. You, it was you."

Okay, I was done for. What the hell could I say? Oh yeah Sasuke, I was busy getting freaky with your beloved brother… actually…

"Ask Itachi!"

I shoved him out of my room and locked the door. I could hear him moaning outside, shouting and asking what the hell I was talking about, and hoped that my door would withstand the pounding it was receiving.

It was made of wood; it would deal with it.

  
**xXxXx deiD goD yM xXxXx**   


  
  


It was late when I got home that night. Actually it was early. As in two-freaking-AM-early. Apparently Sasuke didn't do things half way either; he had actually _sat_ outside my door all day with his papers spread around him and back to the door. If I knew he wouldn't have managed to get into the room I would have opened the door just to see him fall back.

As it was, it was now two in the morning and I was starving. My apartment door opened and I looked into the light. Yes, light. Did I leave a light on this morning? Must have.

Ah, ramen. My saviour, my god, my beloved, my-

Someone's in the apartment with me. Oh please be some friendly alien and not a pervert. Please no pervert… I set my ramen down on the kitchen worktop and took the chopsticks in my hand, stalking round the apartment as if I was some bumbling ninja.

I had seen this bit in movies; they would always call out 'is anyone there', get ambushed and die. I rather liked life at the moment so I was going to stay quiet…

That was until I was ambushed. It was a different approach to the classic ambush, though, more of a cuddle really.

"It's rather late Naruto."

Ah so it really _was_ a pervert.

 

"You do know that this is called breaking and entering Itachi?"

 

Apparently that was funny and though I didn't like the fact that he was laughing at something I meant to be serious, I loved his chuckle.

 

"Did you not think that I asked Minato-sama for a key?"

Whoa, wait. Asked my _dad_ for a _key_? Was this man mental!

"I assured him that I wanted to drop something round and Sasuke was unavailable. Being the good natured person that your father is he allowed me the key with the conditions that I return it in two hours. It takes one hour for me to have a key cut."

He has his own key! Sure enough, he pulled an orange and black coloured key from his pocket and released me. It was a pretty key but still! I didn't say he could have a key did I? Well that was until he shoved something in my hand; a purple and black key, almost identical to the one he held.

"There. I have your key and you have my key, only fair."

Did I say mention that I loved this guy yet? Sure the total time we had spent together was three and a half days but hand me the white dress now, Naruto's gonna get hitched!

Hm… wonder what Itachi would say if I told him that. I bet he'd run. We'll keep it to myself for now then.

"So why exactly are you here at this time anyway?"

Itachi looked up before stalking off to the kitchen. Well thanks. Just ditch me in my own house then! Oh look, he's back with… my ramen! How thoughtful!

 

"Well seeing as my brother wouldn't stop calling my house, demanding to know why his business partner left his part without saying goodbye and then said 'ask Itachi' I thought it would be best to avoid him. He has a habit of acting impulsively… plus my house is too big for just me and I enjoy your company."

 

I think I'm melting inside… did he really just say that?

 

"I'm sorry about that… he sat outside my office all day demanding an answer."

 

Itachi chuckled and I joined in.

 

"Well then we'll just have to ignore his questions until we're ready to talk to him eh? I don't know about you but my family have no idea that I'd ever think about a homosexual relationship, let alone am in one with someone as beautiful as you, Naruto."

 

I'm beautiful! Wait… that's what you say to girls. Should I be offended? Heck it's Itachi! The guy who I-may-be-falling-painfully-in-love with. I'll take beautiful please!

 

"No, my mother's expecting me to pop the question to any random woman any second of the day." He chuckled again. This is something I will never get tired of.

 

"Well then, I shall inform my parents and Sasuke of my sexual orientation tomorrow; we're having a family dinner then."

 

I nodded. I guess I would be doing the same then and I said as much to Itachi… imagine the company on Wednesday! Everyone will be shocked on both the Namikaze side and Uchiha side, what with the Boss' son turning out to be gay and the Boss! Imagine what they'd say if they knew that the reason they were coming out now was because they were _together_. I'll never get tired of saying that.

 

"Would you like to come to mine tomorrow then? Around ten at night? I'll call you if I have any changes in plan and," he whipped out a small printed business card and a pen, scrawling something on the back. "Here's my address."

 

How many people – not including family – knew Uchiha Itachi's home address? I didn't care because I did!

 

"Thank you."

 

And that was probably the most meant thanks I had ever said in my life. See what gaining a gorgeous boyfriend did to you?

 

  
**xXxXx deiD goD yM xXxXx**   


  
**  
**   


We finished work at five that evening and I passed Sasuke's office with a smile. He scowled at me; I had refused to answer any of his questions and that was obviously a huge blow to his pride or whatever.

 

As for me, I was going back to my parent's home. I was going to reveal that I was gay tonight and hopefully Kushina would not blub like a fish – I got that trait from her you see.

 

When I arrived at their house with Minato I was shocked to see Tsunade and Jiraiya. I was ecstatic, I hadn't seen them in ages and I did love them to bits, but tonight was supposed to be the coming out of the Itachi-closet. Would I be able to do it in front of them?

 

I had to; Itachi was doing it tonight so I would too.

 

It happened during the main meal; Tsunade and Kushina had practically cooked up a feast and I was all for it. The conversation was dwindling and so I decided to speak now instead of keeping it bottled up inside.

 

"Uh… I have something to tell you."

 

Kushina looked at me with wide eyes,

 

"You got someone pregnant?"

 

Where the hell did she get that from?

 

"No, mum, I-"

 

"You're moving to Africa."

 

Jiraiya needed counselling… I mean why would I go to Africa? I can't even speak my own language properly so what makes him think that I'd be able to cope with all the dialects over there? Plus it's too hot and the whole malaria thing… did I mention I hate injections? Okay I'm procrastinating again.

 

"No, I'm gay."

 

Everyone just looked at me. You know those uncomfortable looks where no one has any idea what to say.

 

"As long as you're happy kid."

 

This was odd. Everyone was smiling, no fish faces or shouting… just smiles. Had my family been kidnapped and replaced by aliens? Nothing this big was this normal in our house.

 

"So you're not mad?"

 

This was directed mainly at Kushina and she burst out laughing.

 

"Oh Naruto! I don't _care_ about non-existent grandchildren! As long as you, my little baby, is happy then it's fine by me. As long as you live a happy life with someone you truly love then it doesn't matter if that person is an alien."

 

What was it with my family and aliens? We talked about them a lot. Also… why the hell am I still being referred to as 'her little baby'?

 

"So… you don't mind?"

 

"Naruto, don't be silly and eat up your dinner! Who cares if you like men, you could like goats if you wanted and we'd still love you." Hm, trust Minato to bring in the farm animals.

 

The only person who hadn't spoken now was Tsunade and I looked to her to see a devilish smile on her face. This could not be good.

 

"So who's the lucky man?"

 

What the hell was I supposed to say now?

 

"What man?" Keep it smooth Naruto, do not breathe quickly and keep eye contact. Tsunade was a brilliant doctor; she knows the ins and outs of lying.

 

"The one you've turned gay for. You've never shown any interest towards men before and I was just curious."

 

Shit. Bollocks. Piss. Wan-

 

"Well you're mistaken then Baa-chan."

 

She carried on grinning and I wondered if she knew anything. Well, anything else, mainly the identity of the cause to my turning gay.

 

  
**xXxXx deiD goD yM xXxXx**   


  
**  
**   


I turned up at approximately ten past ten at the designated address, a pie dish in my hand. In it was one of Tsunade's apple pies and I have to admit that they were even better than my mother's. Sure Kushina made a gorgeous cake but her pies? They were… interesting to say the least.

 

I knocked on the door, fingering the purple and black key through the material of my pocket. I could have just unlocked the door but I thought that was a little too forward.

 

The door opened and I beamed up at Itachi. He returned the smile but I noticed the hidden weariness in his eyes.

 

"How was it?"

 

He shook his head and sighed. I handed over the pie before hugging him, holding on as though he was my only lifeline. I heard him make a noise out of surprise yet only held on tighter. After what seemed like forever, I released Itachi and smiled up at him.

 

There was something wrong though, something he wanted to say but would hate himself for it. In the four and a half days that we had been 'together' it was amazing how much we knew each other, how well we were able to connect and all the lovey-dovey stuff that college sweethearts blab on about at their eightieth wedding anniversary.

 

"Listen Naruto, we need to talk."

 

All alarms a-gogo. Those words never meant anything good so what was the bombshell?

 

We walked through the house – yup, Itachi owned a house, a nice one at that too – into the living room where a dark leather sofa dominated the space. It was a lowly lit room and it looked, for lack of a better word, cosy. A feeling inside told me that this would be the only time to see this cosy space and I crushed it. It _had_ to be wrong.

 

"My parents have arranged a marriage between me and Sabaku no Temari, one of my father's old business partners' daughter."

 

I knew Temari. I was friends with her brother, Gaara. My mind was reeling that Itachi – _my_ Itachi – would be marrying her… please be some sick joke.

 

"I cannot call it off Naruto… I hope you can forgive me for that. My parents… their only wish is for their sons to marry as they agreed and they have given me so much that I can't-"

 

"It's okay, Itachi." Even though my heart was cracked in two and I felt like screaming, smashing everything and just generally going crazy, it wouldn't help the situation. Itachi obviously hated himself right now and all I wanted was for him to be happy.

 

Whoa, how noble is that! Well I guess I really do love him, as crazy as it sounds. And there's that sucker of a line 'if you love them, you have to let them go'. So that was exactly what I had to do; let Itachi go, let him forget about me because of his parent's wishes.

 

Walking out of that apartment whilst trying to hide the tears was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do and I knew then that I was condemned to a life of solitude.

 

But you know what? As long as Itachi could grow to be happy then I would be too. With Temari, he could have children, a proper family and would grow to love her. I was just the third point and I kept telling myself that it was useless to cry.

 

It didn't work; I cried anyway.

 

  
**xXxXx deiD goD yM xXxXx**   


  
**  
**   


I had previously imagined that Wednesday to be one full of rumours about two people who had both come out of the closet. In fact it was full of rumours of Itachi's engagement to Temari. There were only two people who didn't join in the company party that night; me and Shikamaru.

 

I glanced over at Shikamaru and sighed. We had been school buddies as well and it was a fluke, really, that we both worked for this company; he had been drafted in from the Uchiha side and, quite honestly, I couldn't think of a better person to wallow in misery with.

 

Let me explain; Shikamaru and Temari had dated since they were fifteen. After five years, they had broken up before getting back together two months later. Then it lasted two years before _she_ broke up with _him_.

 

I knew that the genius still loved her; he hadn't even dated since they had split.

 

"So was it Itachi?"

 

I looked up; damn the Nara went for the bullet didn't he?

 

"You came in limping a few days, that and Sasuke ranted about you and asking what it had to do with Itachi…"

 

"Yeah, we ended it last night." Well actually the ending part wasn't clear, it hadn't been said after all, but I had walked out. Now that you mention it, I still had his key…

 

"It's all about duty nowadays isn't it?"

 

I felt my head nodding and we sighed in unison. Two men who were nursing broken hearts… how brilliant.

 

"Hey Naruto!"

 

Oh look, here comes Ino. Great.

 

"Look when the wedding is!"

 

She shoved a card in my face and I looked down to the dates. So it was in October… the 10th of October. Thanks.

 

"I've got to go."

 

Ino looked puzzled and was about to question why when Shikamaru stood up with me.

 

"See you, Ino."

 

Well, subject closed and we walked out of the office. It wasn't as if anyone was going to do any work anyway and we ended up at a bar. Kiba's bar – well one of them – to be exact.

 

"Is Kiba here?"

 

That was Shikamaru and I grinned. The only reason why the three of us would gather in a bar would be to, shockingly, get royally pissed. The bar tender ran off to the back room and, a few minutes later, Kiba exited with a grin.

 

"You two look like you've had it rough, drinks on the house tonight!"

 

Everyone in the bar looked over in envy at us but this was no time for cheers or rub-it-ins. I was a broken heart baby!

 

It took roughly one hour before the three of us were slogging it out on the karaoke machine in front of the whole population of the street. Apparently three guys in their mid-twenties singing their hearts out was a very attractive thing indeed. Well… I was a very sexy beast.

 

That's right; just a drunken guy with a broken heart living the life.

 

  
**xXxXx deiD goD yM xXxXx**   


  
**  
**   


Apparently the wedding was to be a small, private affair. This meant that I had no excuse when it came to the party and was getting bothered for it. A lot.

 

"Come on Naruto! Think! What do you want to do? It has to be big, with balloons if you can. You know what, just leave it to Sakura and me-"

 

"Ino," it came out as a whine and I slammed my head on the desk, avoiding all the paperwork I had just finished. "Just leave me alone, I don't want a party."

 

Not just because I didn't like parties but because Itachi was getting married that day and I would find no distraction. It's funny; before I used to go to bars to forget Kyuubi but since Itachi had gotten engaged, Kyuubi had been forgotten. We walked out into the hall way, where all the other workers were seated, and I sighed.

 

It was almost October too and I had just over ten days to get some form of party going… you know what, screw it.

 

"Go on then Ino, you have until the ninth to get everything done."

 

The look of shock covered her face before she kissed me. On the lips too! If I didn't know she had a boyfriend then I would have thought that she was coming onto me. As it was, she did have a boyfriend. But the fact that we were in the middle of the office and she was practically snogging me got everyone up and staring at us.

 

She finally allowed me to surface for air and the first thing I saw was her grin. Someone in the crowd hooted gleefully and I blushed.

 

Of course now would be the moment that Minato decided to look around the company wouldn't it? My father looked between the man who had called out and Ino – who still had her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

 

"Morning Naruto, hope we're not interrupting anything, I'm just giving Uchiha-san a tour of the company as he hasn't been able to come over here with all the wedding preparations."

 

There goes the heart, spread all over the floor. I noticed that Ino _still_ hadn't let go of me and my arms just hung by the side of my body. Had they seen Ino kiss me?

 

"Good morning Uchiha-san," that's it, greet the boss as if you've never met him. I looked up at Itachi and saw… hurt. That was what it was called; hurt, in his eyes.

 

"Good morning to you too, Naruto-san."

 

"Ah, Minato-san! Naruto just agreed to let me and Sakura plan his party!"

 

Dad chuckled and Ino finally let me go.

 

"See you later Naruto," she kissed me on the cheek – why? _Why?_ – and sprinted off down the hall. I bowed to the men and walked off to my office. I know that Minato wanted me to help with the tour but there was no way I could spend another moment with Itachi. I never knew it would be so hard.

 

I glanced over to Shikamaru's workspace and he caught the hint. A moment later, he trailed into my office and sat at the desk.

 

"Are we going to Kiba's tonight then?"

 

I couldn't help it; I chuckled. At least I wasn't alone in everything.

 

  
**xXxXx deiD goD yM xXxXx**   


  
**  
**   


There's that song that says 'it's my party and I'll cry if I want to'. I never remember the actual name of the song, or who it's by, but that line always stands out. Well it did tonight at least. So I wasn't crying but there were times when everything could go belly up and that song was playing in repeat inside my little skull. Big skull, I meant big skull.

 

Tonight was a spectacular party, everyone I knew – even the gang from school (that included Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru) was present and it had to be one of the best nights of my life. Or it should have been.

 

Everything was orange. Everyone wore at least one item of clothing coloured the wonderful orange and everything edible and drinkable was orange. Apparently Ino had already been talking to Kiba about drinks and her boyfriend – Chouji – about the catering. Apparently they were able to dye stuff orange or something and I had to admit that it was fantastic.

 

So fantastic that, until Sasuke arrived, I forgot all about Itachi and the wedding. When Sasuke did arrive I was shocked to see that he had actually complied with my party's needs and was dressed in a dark suit with an orange dress top.

"Happy birthday you big idiot."

 

And we hugged. As much of a bastard as he is, Sasuke really isn't that bad of a person and, with a little time, we could possibly become good friends.

 

"I'm glad you could make it Sasuke but… shouldn't you be with Itachi-san?"

 

I almost, almost, forgot the suffix.

 

"Hm? Oh the wedding… well yeah but, you know how things are."

 

No, again I really didn't but maybe this was just a Sasuke thing. He took off to mingling as my parents approached – both decked out in complete orange, my father in a suit and my mother in a shocking dress – and hugged me.

 

"My little baby," oh there's the baby bit again, "look at you! All grown up!" I really wanted to point out that I had been grown up for a very long time but my father interrupted before I could.

 

"I remember when you were just a little baby." He ruffled my hair before smiling. I wondered what the hell he was smirking about until he stepped back to reveal a sheepish couple.

 

The part just got even better.

 

"Iruka! Kakashi!"

 

The two people who were like brothers to me grinned and I hugged them tightly. Iruka had been working abroad for a year and I hadn't seen him for ages. Naturally Kakashi had gone with him, claiming it was only on business terms. I knew very well what Kakashi's business terms involved – having walked in on them one time – and that the pair made a wonderful couple.

 

We talked for ages and Iruka revealed that they were back, for a while at least. Kakashi also congratulated me for coming out of the closet, saying that he always knew I had it in me. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted at that and decided to go get myself a drink.

 

I nodded to Kiba's assistant (Kiba was attending the party) and she pulled out the umbrella drink. Did Kiba just list off what I wanted to everyone? I thanked her and walked off to one of the chest high tables. Something about this seemed eerily familiar and someone came up behind me. My heart beat wildly until I noticed the red hair.

 

Bring on the confusion.

 

"Gaara? Shouldn't you be with Temari and-"

 

Gaara hugged me suddenly – which was very odd for him because Gaara never hugged _anyone_ – and spoke quietly.

 

"Look a little to your left."

 

I looked around and my mouth fell open as I saw Shikamaru. Only he had something attached to his lips – a Temari.

 

"Gaara…?"

 

Gaara released me and nodded.

 

"It was Temari actually. Left him at the altar… said it was the best thing she could do for both of them. When Itachi realised she wasn't coming…"

 

That did it. So that was the reason Sasuke was here, why Gaara was here…

 

 _Itachi and Temari hadn't gone through with it._

 _  
_

Temari was obviously still in love with Shikamaru (they were kissing like there was no tomorrow) but would Itachi still want me?

 

I ran to the exit and heard Gaara call out a happy birthday behind me. I waved him off and crashed into someone just near the door.

 

"Don't think you're getting away this time without a goodbye Uzumaki."

 

I glared at Sasuke and he chuckled before ruffling my hair.

 

"Go get him." I half expected the Uchiha to add in a 'tiger' there but, thankfully, he didn't. "Itachi told me everything and you both deserve to be happy, regardless of what my stupid parents think."

 

I glanced towards everyone in the room; if I left now then what about them? It _was_ my birthday party after all.

 

"I'll take care of the guests."

 

I hugged him so hard I think I may have cracked a couple of ribs before sprinting off and out of the hall thing Ino and Sakura had acquired. I only prayed that Sasuke and Gaara were right with their hints and that Itachi really did-

 

It was raining. Chucking it down, actually. Great.

 

Where would Itachi be? If he wasn't here then the only place he would be was…

 

"He still has my key!"

 

A woman under an umbrella looked at me as if I'd grown an extra head and I bowed to her, my laughter echoing across the street. She walked faster and I took off at a sprint to my apartment.

 

Please be there.

 

I managed to get the key in and open the door. The light was on, only this time I prayed it was the pervert rather than the alien.

 

In my kitchen, with a mug of coffee in his hands was Itachi. He looked up, startled, and smiled softly. I was soaking – drenched to the bone really – and nothing was like it was in fairy tales or movies but, maybe…

 

"My dog died…"

 

Itachi carefully placed the mug down on the counter and practically ran over to me, hardly caring about the water on me or if I even wanted to be hugged so tightly, so beautifully.

 

Maybe this could be our happy ending.

 


End file.
